Traditionally, computing devices have included a single operating system to run on the device. Some knowledgeable users could configure the device to boot to either of two operating systems. However, such configurations required changes to the operating systems and hard partitioning to separate the operating systems from one another. Further, multiple operating systems occupied large amounts of storage space that was then unavailable to the user. Further, the configurations created security issues for the device and operating systems. As such, a user sacrificed a lot for the option of multiple operating systems on their device or they accepted a lack of choice offered by a device having a single operating system.